Tell Me You Love Me
by rageandlove8912
Summary: In a desperate attempt to finally get revenge on Stefan and Damon, Klaus takes Elena and uses her against the Salvatores to make them pay. He is willing to go to any lengths to insure that he gets to the Salvatores, even if he has to tear Elena away from them. But is just kidnapping her enough to make them pay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. This is my first real Klena fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

There was a point in my life when I controlled my own actions, thoughts and feelings. However, over time my mind was tampered with and I no longer controlled it. My mind became subject to invaders and people took advantage of it. Vampires used their compulsion countless times and my mind was poisoned with other people's desires. After all of this you finally just break, and that's what happened to me.

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at a family photo. My parents and brother looked so happy. I never imagined that I would loose my parents and my brother would loose his smile. Jeremy matured too fast and gave up his childhood for me. I just wish I could go back a few years when everything was perfect. Regret consumes me everyday and there is no escaping it. I'm constantly asking my self what if I didn't meet Stefan, what if I didn't ever run into Klaus, what if, what if. However, no matter what I do I can't change it.

I continued sitting on my bed until I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and it read 10:00. Who would be here at this time? Stefan and Damon wouldn't bother knocking; they would just waltz right in. Caroline and Bonnie would usually call first. Finally I walked downstairs to answer it, but I grabbed a wooden stake just in case.

I opened the door to see my brother with an arm around his neck. The man holding him hostage was none other than Klaus.

"Klaus." I said not making a step outside.

"Hello love. Care to invite me in?" he asked still keeping an iron tight grip on Jeremy.

"Elena, don't do it." Jeremy struggled to say.

"Don't be stupid now Elena." Klaus said moving closer to the door, "invite me in."

"No," I said stepping farther into my house.

"Come outside then." He commanded.

"I'm not going outside."

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but if you don't come out here I'm afraid I'll have to kill poor Jeremy here." He said a sick smile spreading across his face, "Really, either one is fine with me."

"Elena, no!" Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I have to," I said taking a step outside.

"Good job Elena, now you'll do everything I say or else Jeremy will pay the price."

"Jeremy run!" I shouted.

Jeremy tried to run towards the door, but Klaus stopped him. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "Elena, you didn't do what I said. How should that affect Jeremy?"

"No, please don't hurt him," I pleaded.

"Since I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll let this one pass, but this is the last time you ever betray me. Got it?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Alright then, let's get started shall we? Put your hands behind your back."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Fine." I said putting my hands behind my back. Klaus quickly tied rope tightly around them preventing me from moving them.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

"One day, you'll understand." He said. Then I felt something inside my mouth and tie around the back of my head. Klaus gagged me.

"Let's go pay the Salvatore's a visit shall we." He said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the car. He placed me in the back seat and started driving.

We finally arrived at the Salvatore boarding house and Klaus helped me out of the car. Instead of picking me up, he led me to the front door staying behind me.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just opened it up and we walked right in.

"Who's there?" Damon slurred from the other room. It was obvious he had too much to drink. He stumbled into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "What the hell? Stefan!"

"What is it?" he grumbled coming into the room and having the same reaction as Damon when he saw me.

"Come join the party Stefan!"

"Klaus," Damon said, "what are you doing?"

Damon looked straight into my eyes and I tried to take a step towards him, but Klaus yanked me back and wrapped an arm around my waist pressing our bodies together.

"It's called revenge." He answered.

"Revenge?" Stefan asked, "for what?"

"Your numerous attempts at killing me and quite frankly I don't really like you. See I have your precious Elena and there's nothing you can do about it." He said stroking me neck and placing kisses down it. As I felt his lips touch me neck the tears began to flow down my face. "How does it feel to know that I can do whatever I with Elena?"

"Don't you dare touch her." Damon said taking a step forward. I could see it hurt him to see me like this.

"Careful Damon, one more step and she dies."

"Please don't hurt her, she didn't do anything to you, it's us you want." Stefan pleaded.

"See, but that's no fun. The real way to torture someone isn't to hurt them, but the one they love. I'm not sure what I plan to do with Elena, but I assure you, you will know when I figure it out." He said picking me up and speeding out of the house.

"Well wasn't that fun?" he asked putting me in the car and taking off the gag.

"Go to hell." I spat.  
"Feisty aren't we." He said untying my hands.

"Why did you tie me up?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"If you knew I couldn't escape and you were just going to untie me, then why did you tie me up and gag me?"

"It hurt Damon and Stefan more to see you like that." He said feeling proud of himself.

"You're sick."

"So I've been told."

"So what do you plan on doing with me now?" I asked.

"I'll take you back to my house and we'll go from there."

"Really? You're going to kidnap me. What are you going to do, hold me hostage for a while to torture Damon and Stefan and then what just release me? Real original."

"You bring up and excellent point, but I'm going to have to get back to you on that one. Step one was going to the Salvatore's house and telling them. Now I have to think of a more original way of hurting them. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Can't wait." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh and before we get there, give me your necklace." Klaus commanded.

"No." I said.

"You know Elena, I could easily go back and kill Jeremy, or I could kill the Salvatores."

"Fine," I mumbled taking off my necklace and giving it to him.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Sorry for the long wait, I had band camp. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, thanks to: Destinoscelgo, Twilight, beverlie4055, Delenaluver, LiveBreathVampires, kristin, Paris101, hazelheart93, and guest for reviewing my story.**

* * *

"Welcome your new home," Klaus announced as we walked through the doors into his house. I remembered the house from the ball.

"The kitchen's that way," he said pointing to the right, "and you're room is upstairs to the left, but you're welcome to go anywhere in the house. This isn't a prison."

"They'll come for me." I said.

"Excuse me?" he turned to look at me.

"They'll come for me."

"Who Stefan and Damon? They'll die trying."

I glared at him and he walked off. I thought of trying to escape, but that's what Klaus is expecting. Instead I walked into the kitchen to find Rebekah there.

"Hello Elena." She said coldly.

"Rebekah." I said passing her to get to the fridge. I took out a bottle of water and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"I hear my brother wants revenge on your boyfriends and that's why I'm stuck in the same house as you."

"It's a big house I think we can avoid each other." I said.

"Not big enough." She mumbled.

"Ladies, let's not fight," Klaus said entering the room.

I left the room not bothering to say anything. I didn't want to even look at Klaus. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. It looked like a typical room, a bed, dresser, and a bookshelf, except the bed looked like it belonged to royalty and the book shelf took up and entire wall and was filled with books. The room connected to a bathroom and a walk in closet filled with clothes. I collapsed onto the bed, but I didn't start crying. Sure, Klaus had me here and I couldn't escape, but Stefan and Damon will come. I have no doubt in my mind that they will save me.

After sitting on my bed for what felt like hours I decided to walk around the house. The second floor contained mostly bedrooms. All of the doors were open except one. I pressed my ear against the door to see if anyone was in there, but I didn't hear anything so I decided to go in. I slowly opened the door to find the room filled with paintings.

The walls were covered with beautiful landscapes. At first I just assumed he stole them, but I found sketches on the table. I looked through them until I found one of a brunette sitting on her windowsill looking outside. Her face was filled with pain. I looked down at the bottom right corner to see Elena Gilbert written in cursive.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked leaning against the doorway.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"A week before I broke the curse."

"Why?"

"Because you look like her."

"Who's her?"

"Tatia, the original doppleganger. My brother and I fought over her like the Salvatores fight over you."

"They don't fight over me. Stefan and Damon love each other." I said.

"That's not true and you know it. You've destroyed their bond."

"Stefan and Damon hated each other before I met them. I had nothing to do with their hatred of each other."

Klaus blurred towards me and I stumbled backwards but he caught me. "I don't get you Elena. How can you love them both." He said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You don't know anything about love." I said.

"Try me. I've lived for a thousand years Elena, you don't think I've never had my heart broken."

"How can your heart break if you don't even have one." I spat.

"I guess I deserved that one." He said.

We stared at each other for a long time until he broke the stare by pressing his lips to mine. I broke the kiss once I realized that I was kissing him back.

"I'm sorry Elena…" he said as I ran out of the room.

I slammed the door of my room and locked it. I went into the bathroom and washed me face. I was disgusted with my self that I would kiss Klaus back. I need to get out of here. I waited until I was sure Klaus was in his room and I silently crept out of my room. The hallway lights were off so I had to walk really slowly to not bump into anything. I made it to the stairs and I ran down them towards the door.

I swung the door open and was greeted with the smell of fresh air. The night was dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I walked out the door onto the driveway. As I made my way down to the street I began to think this was too easy. As soon as I thought it I heard a blur behind me and I felt a pair of hands grab me around my waist and pull me into the house. I kicked and screamed the entire way back.

The arms flipped me over and held my down on the ground. I looked up to see an angry looking Klaus.

"That wasn't very smart Elena."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" I said struggling to break free.

"You're here Elena and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Doesn't hurt to try." I mumbled.

"What am I going to do with you Elena." He said stroking my face with one hand, the other hand holding both my hands down in an iron tight grip.

"You're not going to kill me." I stated.

"And why is that love?" he asked sounding amused.

"Because you need me to get revenge on the Salvatores and killing me isn't going to hurt them the way you want it to."

"You have a point, but I can't exactly get my revenge on them if you keep trying to run away."

"I need to get back to Jeremy."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You can't keep trying to escape."

"No, don't." I pleaded knowing what he was about to do.

"Elena," he said looking into my eyes, "you will do whatever I say, no arguing, you'll just do it. First thing, you will not try to escape. Do you understand."

"I understand."

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews help me write faster so please continue writing them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Sorry for the long wait. I started school again and my brother left for college. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy**

* * *

My eyes broke away from his and immediately realized what happened.

"You monster!" I shouted at him.

"Easy love," he said, "you tried to escape, I couldn't have that."

"So you decided that compulsion was the answer? That you should take away my choices?" I spat.

"I kidnapped you remember? You could be in an unpleasant situation right now, but instead you're living in a nice house with the freedom to do what you want. You ruined that all the minute you decided to run out that door. If you really want to be treated like a prisoner then I will be happy to treat you like one."

"Go to hell Klaus."

"You know I don't really like the sound of Klaus, I think Master Klaus sounds much better what do you think?"

I just glared at him saying nothing. Klaus is angry and when he's angry, he acts on impulse.

"Elena, from now on you have to call me Master Klaus." He looked me straight in the eye and said it.

"Yes Master Klaus."

"Good, now would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No not really. Let's go." He extended his hand to me, but I ignored it and walked towards the kitchen.

We walked together towards the kitchen, well I walked in front of him and he followed like a stray dog.

Knowing Klaus, I expected a fancy meal with waiters serving us every minute. Instead I walked in to find a simple dinner consisting of pasta and salad. There were two places set up and only two chairs.

"What, no hired chef from France?"

"Prisoners don't deserve that kind of food." He said jokingly.

"Aren't prisoners usually locked up in some kind of cage or tied up?" I said taking a sip of my water.

"That's for when the Salvatores come," he said. I nearly chocked on my water as the words registered in my head.

"Excuse me?" I chocked out.

"You see Elena, I made you this dinner because Stefan once told me it was your favorite. I want you to remember this feeling and treasure it because your whole world is about to change."

"Are you going to," I paused, "kill them?"

"Now where would that get me? I want revenge not the death of the Salvatores. Then I would have to deal with an unhappy prisoner."

"When are they coming?" I asked hesitantly.

"I haven't called them yet, but I figure once I do they'll come racing to the door."

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said starting to get up from the table, but Klaus blurred before me and stopped me.

"You haven't touched your food." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated.

"What's wrong love?" he asked stroking my check with the back of his hand. I shuddered at his touch.

"Why can't you let me go? You've had your revenge. Damon and Stefan are probably going crazy right now."

"I need you my sweet Elena. It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said turning away from me and walking away.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and I saw him dial a number in. He put it up to his ear and I heard the person on the other end pick up, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello Damon," I heard him say and my blood went cold.

Damon said something I couldn't make out but he sounded angry.

"Oh Elena, she's fine, why don't you and Stefan come see for yourself."

"See you soon," Klaus said and hung up the phone. "Guess who's coming over?"

"What did he say?" I mumbled.

"The usual, where is Elena, how is Elena, did you hurt Elena. Pretty much everything Elena."

"Are they coming?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you're going to have to put these on before they come," he said pulling handcuffs out of his pockets.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to out those on?"

"Because I said so. Now put these on before I compel you to. You wouldn't want to upset me would you?"

"No Master Klaus." I said stretching out my wrists to him.

He put them on and tightened them, but not too tight.

"There, now when Stefan and Damon come, it's important that you don't run off to them or talk to them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said just as the door flew open.

"Where is she?" Stefan yelled.

"Right here," Klaus answered yanking me in front of him. The handcuffs were starting to irritate my writs.

"What has he done to you?" Damon asked me. I tried to tell him everything, but I couldn't voice my thoughts.

I looked into his eyes and I knew that he understood what was going on.

"Let her go." Stefan demanded.

"But we're having so much fun, aren't we Elena?" Klaus said.

"Yes Master Klaus." I answered.

"What did you do?" Damon asked in shock.

"It's step one."

"Step one of what?"

"Revenge." Klaus said coldly, "Are you ready for step two?"

"Just leave her alone, it's me you want," Stefan pleaded.

"You've wronged me too many times, I trusted you and you betrayed me. This is the final straw."

"No please don't."

"Elena," he said looking into my eyes, "you don't love Stefan or Damon, you don't feel anything for them. They are nothing to you. You love someone else…"

He paused and looked at Stefan and Damon. Then he continued, "you love me."

* * *

**What did you think? Thank you for all the reviews and please keep writing them! They mean so much to me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the characters. **

**So sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with school but don't worry I'm back now! **

* * *

"What have you done?" Damon lunged towards us.

"Klaus what are they doing here?" I looked up to him lovingly. "Why do I have handcuffs on?"

Klaus quickly took them off and turned to face the Salvatores.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he said cruelly.

"So you're just going to leave her like this?" Damon asked, "You're just going to take advantage of her like that?"

"What are they talking about?" I asked Klaus placing my hand on his chest. He reached down and grabbed my hand with his. Our fingers were soon intertwined.

"Nothing love. They're just lying," he spat.

Damon started walking towards us and Klaus immediately stepped up to protect me. There was something about Damon I couldn't remember. I knew we had a past but I just couldn't remember it. It doesn't matter though because I love Klaus now.

"Elena please, you have to fight this," Damon begged.

"Fight what?"

"You know what. Think about it, this isn't right and you know it."

"I love Klaus, that's all that I know. How can that be wrong?" I asked.

"Because your love for him isn't real," he said.

"Are you asking to be killed Damon," Klaus stepped in. I knew I love Klaus, that's all. Damon had to be lying.

"Elena you have to listen to me," Damon pleaded.

"No, get out Damon. All you're trying to do is tear me from Klaus when he's the man I love!" I shouted at him.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Damon took in the words I just spoke to him. His face seemed to break like a piece of glass. I felt bad but Damon needed to know the truth. I look away for a second to notice Stefan in the back of the room. His hand was behind his back but I could see he was holding a wooden stake.

"Klaus watch out!" I screamed as Stefan lunged at him the stake aimed right at his heart. Of course this couldn't kill him, but it wouldn't exactly feel good.

Stefan missed Klaus' heart but it plunged into his side and Klaus yelled in pain for a second. After he gained his composure, he immediately lunged at the Stefan. He grabbed Stefan around the neck and pushed him up against the wall. Stefan struggled to break free of his iron tight grip but Klaus was too strong.

"Listen mate, if you ever try that again I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. Understood?"

"And if not? What are you going to do compel me?" Stefan mocked.

"If I have to I will. Don't underestimate me, not even for a second. I wish I could rip your hearts right from your chests but I want you to live with the pain of seeing the girl you love with someone else." He ripped his hand away from Stefan's neck and Stefan collapsed onto the ground. "Now get out of my house!"

Damon and Stefan ran out of the house and slammed the door behind them. While I was glad they were gone, something about Klaus' words stuck in my head. I tried to get them out of my head, but I kept thinking them over.

I walked into the kitchen to find Klaus making something. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him resting my head in his shoulders.

Klaus turned around to greet me with a smile and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Hello love," he said in his sexy British accent.

"Hi," I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He began kissing me. At first I kissed back but then his words popped into my head. I must have stopped kissing him because he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Oh it's nothing," I whispered looking away from him. He grabbed my chin and moved my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"Elena, I know something's wrong."

"What you said to the Salvatores, did you really mean it?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"It's just the way you talked about me," I paused, "it made it sound like you were only with me for revenge…"

"Elena how could you even think that?" he looked straight into my eyes. "I would never do that to you. You mean so much more to me." He pressed his lips into mine and I knew I was just being paranoid.

"I love you Klaus." I looked into Klaus' eyes as I said these words. He pulled me in for another long kiss.

"You're food is going to burn love," he broke away from the kiss and pretended to be distracted with it.

"Let it burn," I started placing kisses on his neck.

"You need your strength, you've been through a lot today." I love it when Klaus acts all responsible.

"I think the food can wait." I continued kissing him but he was still making the food.

"Will you please enjoy this delicious food I made for you?" he asked kindly.

"You're such a tease," I said sitting down and letting Klaus serve me.

We sat in silence as I ate the food Klaus made for me. We talked for a while making conversation. To be honest, there wasn't much to talk about. Things were kind of intense after our encounter with the Salvatores. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked me breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"After today, you haven't really talked about it. Are you ok?" he repeated.

"I don't really know what to say. I know I used to feel something for the Salvatores but whatever it was it isn't there anymore. I was just scared they were going to hurt you." I reached out and grab his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry love, they can't hurt me." He pulled me onto his lap and started playing with my hair.

"Don't blame me for being concerned. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I said as he buried his head into my neck.

"Sh don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." I replied.

"You must be exhausted, let's go to sleep." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs into our bedroom.

I looked through the closet for something to wear to bed. Since I couldn't find anything I settled on one of Klaus' long v-necks. I quickly changed into it and walked back into our room.

"What do you think?" I asked spinning around to show his shirt off.

"I think you make my shirt look a thousand times better than when I wear it." He smiled as I climbed into bed next to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his chest and rested his head in my neck. I snuggled into his warm body and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Does Klaus actually care for Elena or is this all part of his revenge? Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to write them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love that you all are getting into the story. And to answer one of your questions this is set right before the original ball so Elena doesn't know about Klaus' siblings other than Elijah and Rebekah. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but I promise the next one will.**

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window, hitting my face with its warmth. My eyes slowly opened and when I moved around I felt a warm body next to me. I looked over to see Klaus staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss on the lips.

"Is it morning already," I groaned turning on my side to face him.

"We don't have to get up for another hour love."

"Can't we stay here all day?" I asked. He wrapped an arm around me pulling me into him so my head was resting on his chest.

"I have business to attend to," he said sadly.

"What kind of business?"

"You'll see. Now you get ready and I'll go make you a delicious breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," I replied.

I walked towards the closet still dressed in Klaus' shirt and tried to find some clothes to wear. I eventually settled on a simple blue dress that stopped just above my knee. Walking into the bathroom, I immediately looked for a brush. When I found one I pulled my hair back into a bun and made my way downstairs.

I barely made it two steps past the steps when I saw a vampire running at top speed out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even have a second to think when I felt myself being slammed into the wall, an arm pressed against my throat. It was pressed so tight that my air supply was being cut off. I started to choke under the pressure.

"Katarina!" the man hissed at me. He had sandy brown hair and a childish face.

I tried to say that I wasn't Katherine but the man held my throat too tight. I could feel myself slipping away from the lack of oxygen. I was getting weaker and weaker. Just as I was about to fade into oblivion, I felt the arm lift off my neck. I gasped for air, falling down to the ground. I felt myself being lifted up and I saw it was Klaus who was my savior. He checked to make sure I was ok before pulling me into his embrace.

"That's not Katarina you idiot!" Klaus yelled at the man.

"Sorry…brother," he replied.

"Brother?" I choked out.

"Yes Elena, this is my younger brother Kol." Klaus replied.

"Nice to meet you," Kol extended his hand out to me. When I went to shake his hand he bent down and placed a light kiss on my hand. I could see anger forming in Klaus' eyes.

"Alright I think that's enough," Klaus interrupted our exchange.

"So this is the doppelganger you've been hiding all this time," he spoke to Klaus but his gaze remained fixed on me.

Klaus and Kol were arguing about something but I stopped listening, I figured it was just usual brother stuff.

"Elena?" Klaus asked.

"What?" I asked snapping back into the conversation.

"I asked if you wanted to eat." he answered.

"Oh, yeah sure."

I had hoped Kol was going to leave but he stayed through the entire breakfast. He tried to make conversation through the entire thing. He asked me different things varying from school to Klaus. At first I tried not to mind him, but the questions started to get more and more annoying so I started asking him some.

"So Kol," I started to ask getting his attention, "how many times have you compelled yourself a date?"

His face was stunned at my sudden outburst while Klaus burst out laughing. He didn't say anything for the longest time but eventually broke the silence.

"I like this one Nik," he turned to Klaus, "she has the Petrova fire."

I looked up at him and he winked at me. I immediately stared down at my food and continued to eat.

"So Kol what brings you here today?" I asked him.

"Klaus didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I looked over at Klaus who glared at Kol. He started to explain but Kol cut him off.

"He wants to throw a ball here." Kol announced.

"And he asked you to help?" I pretended to be surprised.

"As a matter of fact, yes he did." Kol exclaimed seeming to be very proud of himself.

"Why do you want to throw a ball?" I asked Klaus.

"We haven't thrown one in a while and I want to show you off to the world to show everyone that you're mine."

"Everyone? As in the Salvatores?"

"Yes they will be there…" he started to talk but I cut him off.

"Klaus they could attack you! What if they try to take me away from you?"

"Don't worry love, I have everything under control. They can't hurt me and you'll be at my side at all times so they can't get to you. That's why I'm bringing in Kol and Elijah to ensure your safety. If there's ever a point during that night that I can't be with you, they will be."

"Elijah's coming?" I wondered.

"Yes he'll be here shortly. We have to work out a few details." He explained.

"When will it be?"

"In two days."

"Two days?" I repeated, "But I don't have anything to wear! I can't be ready by then!"

"Don't worry I already have everything ready. Two stylists are upstairs as we speak. Would you like to go meet them?" he offered.

"Are you serious?" he nodded his head. "Thank you!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't take care of you?" he shouted as I ran upstairs.

Surely enough there were two women who looked to be in their 20's standing around a rack full of dresses. There had to have been fifty dresses on the racks each in a different color.

"You must be Elena," one of them greeted me, "Klaus gave us specific instructions to give you whatever you wanted."

The other girl went over to the rack and pulled a dress of the hanger. "Here try this one on," she handed me the dress.

I walked into the closer and slipped it on. It was a strapless dark colored satin dress that went to the floor. It sparkled in the light and it fit me perfectly. I walked out to find the two women waiting in anticipation. I spun around like a little girl to show off the dress.

They both gasped at how beautiful it was. They were clearly proud with their work.

"What do you think?" I asked them. I already knew this was the one but I wanted their opinion.

"Klaus is going to love it," they both said in unison.

* * *

**What do you guys want to happen at the ball? Tell me in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. This chapter is just the ball and more Klena stuff. **

**Dedicated to Rachel (I hope you like your character in the story)**

* * *

Everything was almost ready for the ball. Klaus was ordering people around to get the last few details ready. Elijah had arrived about an hour ago and him and Kol went to get some blood before the party. I think they went to get some blood bags, but knowing Kol he probably would end up drinking from the vein.

"Elena darling," I heard Klaus call from the other room, "can you come here?"

"Coming!" I shouted back walking into the other room. I entered the room to see people running around with clipboards follow Klaus' orders.

"What's going on in here?" I asked trying to avoid the busy people.

"Just some last minute preparations," Klaus walked over to me and planted a light kiss on my lips. I smiled at his display of affection.

"What did you need me for?"

"This is Rachel," he motioned to a girl standing near us, "she is going to help you get ready tonight."

"Hey," she walked over and shook my hand, "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Elena," I responded.

"I know. Ready to get started?" she asked me.

"Let's go," I announced walking up towards my room to find it filled with makeup supplies and other beauty products. There were racks of shoes in the corner and I saw my dress hanging in the distance.

Before I could get into my dress, Rachel pulled some of my hair back, leaving some bouncy curls hanging loose. Then she did my makeup. She didn't put too much on but it still took her a while. When everything was finally done, she led me over to the mirror. I hadn't even had my dress on and I already looked like I was ready to go to the ball.

"Everything looks so…beautiful," I gasped.

"I'll take that as a thank you. Now let's get you into your dress." She guided me towards my dress and carefully gave it to me.

I walked into the closet and started changing. My hands were shaking as I slipped off the sleeve covering the dress. I had no idea how tonight was going to go. I was so scared about Stefan and Damon being there, but I knew Klaus would never let anything happen to me. After a lot of trouble, I finally got the dress and shoes on. I stepped out of the closet to show Rachel her final creation.

She had her back towards the closet door but when she finally turned around she took my appearance in. Her eyes filled with satisfaction at her work.

"You look amazing," she finally said.

"All thanks to you," I told her.

"Let's get you down to your prince," she teased. I followed her as she led me down the steps, careful to conceal me from the others. She didn't want anyone to see me until I was down the steps.

When she finally stepped out from in front of me, I watched all of the Mikaelson brothers' faces turn to stare at me. There was silence for the longest time, but finally Klaus was the first to speak.

"You look incredible love," he talked over and extended a hand out to me. I let him lead me out to where all the guests were. I didn't realize the party had already started. Everyone was too busy talking and laughing to notice us walk in.

"Welcome," Elijah's voice blared through the speakers, "I would like to be the first to thank you all for coming out here this evening to celebrate my brother finally finding someone. I'm so happy for both of them. Elena is a lucky girl and Klaus is happy to have her. I wouldn't want to be the person who tries to break them apart. Klaus can be a little protective." The people laughed, thinking it was a joke, but I could sense the seriousness in Elijah's voice. His threat was directed at the Salvatores.

Music started to play and everyone started dancing.

"May I have this dance," Klaus asked me like a gentleman.

"Of course," I responded taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor. I knew the song that was playing; it was My December by Linkin Park.

I put my hand in his and he wrapped an arm around my waist. We started moving around as the music played.

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

As we continued dancing, my eye caught the shape of two figures standing, watching us. I spun my head around to find Damon and Stefan standing near the doorway. They were staring right at us.

"Klaus," I whispered getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Damon and Stefan are here," I told him. He looked over towards the door and made eye contact with them. This just seemed to piss them off.

"I'll deal with them," he reassured me. As soon as the song finished, I watched as he walked over towards them. He said something I couldn't make out and they started walking outside. I went to follow them, but a tall figure blocked my way. I looked up to see it was Kol.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Nowhere," I snapped.

"Well since you aren't going anywhere, you wouldn't mind dancing with me than," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Well since you're supposed to be with either me or Elijah whenever Klaus is gone, I think you do." He stretched his arm out towards the dance floor and I followed him. I didn't recognize the song that was playing.

"So you're the girl who captured Klaus' heart," he tried making conversation as we glided around the dance floor.

"Yeah," I didn't really know what else to say. This was getting more and more awkward by the second.

"That's not an easy thing to do you know? Klaus cuts himself off from the world."

"Not me," I told him.

"That's what makes you special. You may be the only one who can get Klaus to finally break down the walls he built. You can get him to turn his humanity back on."

* * *

**What did you think? Thanks for all the reviews and please keep writing them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy but I promise to update more frequently. Thank you all for the comments they mean so much to me! Enjoy the chapter. I'm thinking of making the next chapter from Klaus' point of view, what do you think?**

* * *

I continued dancing with both Kol and Elijah for the rest of the night. It was a lot of fun, but I hadn't seen Klaus for a while. I was starting to get worried about him. The last anyone saw him was when he spotted the Salvatores, and then he disappeared.

"Elijah have you seen Klaus?" I asked him as the song ended.

"No but I'm sure he has everything under control," he tried to assure me but I was doubtful.

That was the most we talked about it. Every time I brought it up, both Elijah and Kol changed the subject or asked me to dance. I got so tired of their deflection that I gave up asking. I'd have to get answers by myself.

Since Kol and Elijah wouldn't leave me by myself, I would need an excuse to get away from them. It took me a while but eventually I came up with one. There was no way they would question this.

I started to walk away from them, but of course Kol stopped me. "Where do you think you're going? Let's dance," he said.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I lied.

"I'll go with you," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Be back in a few minutes." Yes, he'd finally let me go. Now I just need to hurry, I wouldn't have much time.

I walked towards the back door, which was hidden from their view and stepped outside. The cold air immediately hit me and I knew I should have brought a jacket. I walked around the side of the house, my heals hitting the hard pavement making a clicking sound. I guess the element of surprise wasn't in my favor because I'm pretty sure anyone who was outside would be able to hear me, especially a vampire.

I reached the area where I was sure Klaus had come out of the house by, but there was no one there. There wasn't even a sign that someone had been there. I kept walking and soon I'd circled the entire house, but I still couldn't find anyone. My feet were killing me from the heels.

I still kept looking, but I couldn't even find a sign that anyone had been here. I needed to get back soon or Kol and Elijah would know something was wrong. I'd already been gone too long. Unfortunately I was on the complete opposite side of the house than I needed to be at. I'd have to walk all the way around. I could feel blisters forming on my feet so I took of my heels and carried them in my hands.

I was almost back to the door when I heard a noise come from behind me. I spun around but nothing was there. I must have imagined it. Then I heard it again.

"Hello?" I called out but no one answered me. I started walking towards the door faster and faster. I was nearly running by the time I made it there. I reached for the doorknob and started to pull it up but something slammed it shut so fast I didn't even have time to scream. I tried to open it again but I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards. I tried to scream but the hand silenced any sound that came out.

I struggled against the hand but it was too strong. The person spun me around to face them and I saw it was Stefan. My eyes widened in both fear and shock.

"Elena we're here to help you," Stefan tried to convince me but I knew better. I kept struggling and trying to get away.

Eventually Stefan removed his hand from my mouth. I don't know why, maybe it was to show me I could trust him, but I didn't. Instead I just turned and ran away as fast as I could. He was blocking the door so I had to run towards the other one.

I couldn't run very fast since I was in the dress, so I was surprised that Stefan hadn't caught up with me yet. I was too focused on running away that I nearly ran into another man. I looked up to see he had deep blue eyes and black hair, Damon. Of course he would make an appearance.

"We're not going to hurt you," he reached out to me but I backed away and started screaming for help. I didn't know who I was trying to talk to, I just kept screaming.

"Elena stop screaming," Damon said but I didn't listen to him.

"It's no use Damon," Stefan started to walk towards us. "She isn't going to go with us by her own choice."

"Elena, we could either do this the easy way or the hard way…" Damon started to explain but my legs started running and I dropped my shoes on the ground by accident.

I kept running but soon Stefan was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my arms and spun me around, holding them behind my back. I struggled against him but it was no used. I started screaming again, but I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Stop fighting us," Stefan whispered in my ear. I did the only thing I could think of, I slammed down on his foot as hard as I could with my foot. For a minute he released his grip on my and I wiggled out. I immediately started to run, but of course Damon caught up with me.

He started to reach out to me when all of a sudden his head turned slightly to the side and his body fell limp to the floor, allowing me to see who was behind him. It was Klaus and he looked angry. Stefan immediately lunged towards Klaus but he easily snapped Stefan's neck just like he did to Damon's.

"Are you ok?" he came over to me looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine," I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back inside.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching her?" Klaus snapped at both Kol and Elijah when we got inside.

"We were she just…she said she had to go to the bathroom so we…" Kol started to explain but Klaus cut him off.

"She could have been killed out there," Klaus yelled.

"It's fine," I told him, "they wouldn't hurt me."

He turned to look at his brothers, "you're lucky she didn't get hurt or else you would find a dagger in your heart."

He led me upstairs and I got changed out of the dress. Elijah and Kol dismissed all of the guests.

"Thank you for saving me back there," I said after a long moment of silence.

"Don't mention it," he grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said. I looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too," I responded.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review! Also tell me if you want the next chapter from Klaus' point of view!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! And since you all asked for it, here it is: a chapter from the lovely Klaus' point of view. Enjoy! **

* * *

The Salvatores were going to get it this time; making me leave my own party. Who do they think they are? I marched outside to find them, avoiding the party guests completely.

I threw the door open and found the Salvatores waiting outside for me.

"Well this is a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"We're here to talk," Stefan said in that same old monotone voice he had when he was serious. He really needed to change that up.

"About what? Oh let me guess, Elena," I knew I was being rude but I couldn't help myself, they made it so easy.

"We want her back," Damon stepped in front of Stefan before he could say another word.

"Of course you do. Now why should I just give her to you?"

"We'll do anything," Stefan begged, "just let her go. She isn't a part of our rivalry."

"It isn't much of a rivalry mate, I could kill you in less than a second. But sadly no I cannot just _give_ her back to you."

"You've had your revenge," Stefan pleaded, "just let her go."

"Right now I don't think she wants to go back to you," I watched as Damon's face filled with anger. Oops, I guess I said that wrong thing, my bad.

"Because you compelled her!" Damon shouted at me.

"Yes and doesn't that make you angry?" I asked them. When they didn't respond, I got my answer. "Good because otherwise my revenge wouldn't be working."

"We'll get her back and when we do, we'll find a way to kill you," Damon threatened me.

"Don't get your hopes up."

Damon went to lunge at me, but Stefan stopped him. He knew it was pointless since they couldn't hurt me. Stefan led Damon away and I watched them disappear, but I knew they weren't completely gone.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Elijah for him to meet me out here. I didn't want to worry Elena; she should have a good time in there. Wait what am I saying, I shouldn't care if Elena has a good time or not?

Within seconds Elijah was outside and standing right in front of me looking confused.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked me.

"Where's Elena?" I answered his question with my own question.

"She's inside dancing with Kol…"

"Good, she needs to stay there, don't let her out of your sight," I told him.

"What is this all about?"

"The Salvatores were, possibly still are, here," I answered him.

"What did they want?"

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted Elena. They even threatened me, but they have no leverage here," I responded.

"And you aren't worried at all?"

"No," I told him, "just watch out for Elena."

"Of course," he said and then ran back inside. I decided I should look around the house to see if the Salvatores are still here. Knowing their relentless need to save Elena, they're probably hiding in the bushes or something stupid like that.

Fortunately for them, I didn't find anything, I checked everywhere outside the house. They wouldn't be stupid enough to go inside the house, not with my brothers standing guard. Maybe they were finally smart for once and decided to leave things alone.

I starting walking back to the party, happy with the fact that the Salvatores finally left me alone, but my happiness quickly ended when I heard a high pitch scream fill the air. I instantly knew who it belonged to, Elena.

Without thinking, my legs carried me to where the scream came from. My only job at this moment was to save Elena.

I came around the corner to see the Salvatores surrounding a scared Elena. I immediately ran behind Damon and snapped his neck. Then when Stefan ran towards me, I snapped his neck as well. Then I went over to Elena to make sure she was ok. There was something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on, but she was different than anyone I'd ever met. All I knew is I wanted her, and that scared me more than anything.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, checking to see if she had any injuries, but there were none. Well there no physical injuries, I couldn't say the same about emotional.

"I'm fine," she responded even though I could clearly see that she wasn't. I wrapped my arm around her waist and started to lead her back inside. Being this close to her sent feelings through me I never thought I could feel. It's like every time I touched her, electricity shot through me, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted more.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching her?" I snapped at Kol and Elijah when we finally made it inside.

"We were she just…she said she had to go to the bathroom so we…" Kol started to explain to me but I cut him off.

"She could have been killed out there!" I shouted at him.

"It's fine," she said to me, "they wouldn't hurt me." She touched my chest in an attempt to calm me down and I felt the jolt run through me at the touch of he hand. I couldn't help it, even when I told myself I didn't care about her. I couldn't just bury these feelings.

I turned back to face my brothers, "you're lucky she didn't get hurt or else you would find a dagger in your heart."

I knew Elena had a long night so we retired to my, our, room. She went into the bathroom to change out of her dress, even though I told her I wouldn't mind if she changed in front of me, but she just laughed and walked into the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of black shorts and a blue tank top. Even in simple clothes she look absolutely…_ravishing. _

"Thank you for saving me back there," she told me.

"Don't mention it," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The second our lips touched, I could feel the energy run through my body. I just wanted to keep her there with me forever, but eventually the kiss had to end.

"I love you," I said. Maybe I was just playing along with this whole charade or maybe there was something more. No there couldn't be, I was the emotionless hybrid. Besides it didn't matter if I loved her or not, her feelings weren't real. They were completely fabricated by my compulsion, but at this moment I didn't care. All I wanted was her complete, unconditional love. It's all I need.

"I love you too," the words sent both warmth and pain through my heart at the same time. Maybe I didn't love her yet, but she made me feel something and that was more than anyone had ever done.

Elena Gilbert, you are going to be the death of me.

* * *

**What do you think? Are the feelings coming up too soon? Leave a review! **


End file.
